That Girl
by Externus78
Summary: Fine, I'll rate it G...one-shot fic...AU... It won't be too long before Aya's grand debut, but then before the party, Rei opens up his feelings to Aya, Aya finally realizes the loss but will Rei be able to gain her trust back?


A/N: This is a short fic which had the idea of one poem I have read recently.  
  
I was inspired by that poem and it gave some idea. This is one-shot and it's final. Oh, and when ever you see words enclosed in '[' and ']' it means I'm talking there okay?  
  
R n' R, please!!!  
  
Summary: Aya's still going out with Rei. They're dating for years now. Aya's grand debut is coming up. Two weeks (or so) before the event Rei tells Aya something that could really stab Aya incidentally(if ever you could call that so). Could Rei make her smile again on her special day?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry no storie-story for now, hehe. Don't own any GALS stuff, except REAL BIG posters of Rei Otohata*evil grin*.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[Hey that's stupid, I have no chapters!]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[I said I have no chapters!]  
  
Default Chapter:  
  
[There that shall put it better]  
  
Default Chapter: That Girl  
  
"Wanna eat?" Rei invited after they had just got out of the grocery.  
  
"Oh, sure, Rei. Umm...aren't you tired yet? You know, you're carrying too much stuff today for me. Maybe you should go home now and rest, and I'll do the rest of my shopping. Maybe we could see each other some other time again and-"  
  
"Aya, what are you talking about? Me, leaving you with eight heavy bags of grocery?" Rei asked, trying to sound quite funny but serious. Storm clouds appeared in the sky, but still Aya looked beautiful at any dimmer rate.  
  
Aya blushed for awhile and looked away. "Well...no. But-"  
  
"Let's eat at that restaurant nearby."  
  
"I still have to do many things, Rei."  
  
"Give yourself a break. You spent three-quarters of this day, roaming around Shibuya and shopping for stuff you need and yet you're saying you still have more things to do."  
  
"You don't understand coz you're a male and I'm female. And you don't understand how important my debut is. I'm becoming-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. A lady. But everyone's helping now to set up your birthday, so why worry?"  
  
"I still haven't set up the music for-"  
  
"Miyu, Tatsuki and Yuuhi called the band."  
  
"The food isn't planned-"  
  
"Ran and Yamato talked to the chef for your buffet."  
  
"The invitations aren't sent ye-"  
  
"Me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Aya, we have our own work. You have yours, and that's buying all that is needed. I could say you've bought all you wanted for your special day. Don't force all your energy out in this week and the next before you tell yourself that you can't go and celebrate your day because of overfatigueness. Look, it's about to rain."  
  
Aya blushed again and was rendered speechless. She didn't know why but Rei just seemed so concerned about her. Before, some years ago, Rei just dated her but was so indifferent. This year and the last, he changed. She wondered, but she felt like it didn't matter, all that matters is that Rei seems to like her now.  
  
*** At the restau...  
  
"Okay, Aya, pick one." He said, handing her the menu. "My treat."  
  
Aya shook her head and shrugged. She still isn't used to this kind of date wherein the guy treats the girl. It's been two years since they had been dating, but they weren't together. She's afraid asking for too much from Rei would result into something unlikely. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I-I'm not hungry."  
  
"You're blushing. Does that mean you're lying?"  
  
Aya's face turned red tomato. "W-what? I'm..not!"  
  
"I know you're just shy when you say you're not hungry. We've been dating a thousand times already, I'm used to your nature." Rei chuckled.  
  
All Aya could do was to giggle. How she loved it when Rei laughs with her.  
  
"Okay, don't be too shy, stop that habit."  
  
"But I'm not-"  
  
"Waiter! Caviare please and two tall lemonades."  
  
Aya's eyes scanned the menu. "That has to be the most expensive meal in this menu."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I want you to eat, and prepare yourself."  
  
"Prepare? For what?" Aya questioned, confused.  
  
"I'll be telling you something."  
  
Aya's heart skipped. Could this be true? The man of her dreams would now be telling her his real feelings for her! Oh, how Aya wanted to just melt with joy.  
  
*** Raindrops started to fall and little by little the drops fell bigger and stronger. After eating a delicious meal, Aya comforted herself with the cushy seat. She re-arranged herself as she waited for Rei to eat his last bite and put the fork and spoon in order. When Rei did, Aya's heart felt exploding.  
  
*I musn't...jump into conclusions yet. What if he says something negative?*  
  
"Let's talk, Aya."  
  
"I'm listening very well."  
  
"You've told me years ago about the person you really liked right?" Rei asked. Aya nodded.  
  
Rei continued, "And two years ago you told me perhaps it's not only a crush, but real passion, right?" He saw Aya blush, then nod.  
  
"Who was that again?" he mocked.  
  
Aya looked up. "Rei! You already know-"  
  
Rei laughed. "I was just joking. Anyways, I think this is the right time for me to...umm...tell you who I like."  
  
Aya's mind wandered between the light and the dark. *Did Rei just tell that he's gonna tell me who he likes? Wasn't it me?*  
  
"You know, there's this girl I met two years ago. She did try to make me love her, too. She called me to go out with her.."  
  
Aya listened to each and every word. She...her..too...did she hear them all right? That girl he met...dated with him..on Aya's back? Aya bit the side of her cheek to stop her tears. She must let Rei finish first, who knows if Aya knows this girl?  
  
"And you know what?" Rei smiled a soft smile. "I liked that effort she tried to show. I knew she loved me really..and I didn't let myself go violent in front of her. Anyhow I've agreed to date with her..and no sooner...I found out that I was in love. You know...the next thing I knew...I no longer considered her just a simple dating virus. I loved her. In fact, we might be together in no time. So what do you think? Any advice for my advantage on her?"  
  
In immediate response, Aya slammed the table with her fist. She stood up from her seat, and with non-stop tears which she now let to flow, she yelled, "How dare you make me hope for a loyal and steady relationship for years and now you're gonna ask me for an advice for both of you?!?"  
  
Rei almost panicked. "Aya, you don't get the point, I'm not fin-"  
  
"There's no point and there isn't anything to finish! I'm done with you!" she said, promising it would be the last words Rei would ever hear from her. She didn't care whether people looked at her or not. She's red enough to carry more embarrassment.  
  
*** It was raining. Raining hard, and the heartbroken girl ran wildly about the streets. The raindrops hid her tears. People who saw her thought she was closing her eyes moment by moment because big raindrops keep hitting her face.  
  
"Please, Lord, help me carry on. I want help. I should have known I wasn't any match for Rei." She cried out. She reached home after what seemed like long hours of running. She ran across the empty rooms and headed upstairs the moment she got home.  
  
She threw herself onto her bed and wept. Her mind, her heart, wanted to explode. How could she be so stupid to let Rei do all of this to her! She didn't know Rei dated someone else on her back. That's not right...but Aya couldn't help it either. Aside from the fact that he's handsome, he's also a heart throb and a very popular guy ever since. It could have been better if Rei just dumped her directly..and tell her who he really liked, instead of him playing on her back.  
  
Aya just couldn't believe. In just a snap, those two years of trust Rei gained from her...have all been broken...that's what she thought so.  
  
***  
  
"If this was how he liked it to happen...so be it." Aya felt her feelings begin to calm down after hours of crying. Her positive side won over her negative...and she felt braver. She could face Rei. She could. But she'll never be the same Aya in front of Rei again. At least that's what she's planning. But could she make it? Could she do so?  
  
Then there was the disturbing sound of the doorbell. She wiped her tears and calmed herself well enough to be able to face her parents. She's glad her mom and dad are home now. She won't be alone anymore. She haven't changed her clothes yet, which are now dry from the wetness it acquired from the rain, but maybe her parents won't notice.  
  
"Okaa-san! I'm coming!" shouted Aya, coming to the door. She opened the door wearing a bright smile, though her heart still is healing itself.  
  
But instead of seeing her beloved parents, an unexpected guest showed up.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Aya mouthed, breaking herself's promise of not going to talk to him again.  
  
Rei stood on the porch of their house. Rei's clothes dripped water. His hair dripped water. His face is wet. Rei's standing in the rain. Carrying eight plastic bags filled with different things needed for her special day.  
  
"Go..." Aya said, looking away and crying. "...away." she started to close the door on Rei's face.  
  
Before she slammed the door close, the pretty boy shouted, "Wait! Aya!"  
  
Her name sounded so sweet to her own ears, especially that time. She heard him spoke a real word. She felt hypnotised by the voice, but somehow it was just so painful to remember that he loved someone else.  
  
Rei pushed the door open again and came face-to-face with Aya. Aya saw him so wet, even his eyelids dripped so much water. His wet clothes outlined his body's figure. Aya blushed at the thought, but then focused on his eyes. He looked at her intently. She noticed his face flamed red with perspiration and exhaustion. But she had second thoughts, she didn't care if he's tired!!!  
  
Her face flushed anger in an instance, and she shoved Rei away. "For my last comments, thank you for bringing me my things. That's all. I could manage to bring them in myself, so you may go." She said flatly. Getting an umbrella and opening it, she started to go out the porch. But Rei stopped her. Aya jerked her hand away and turned back to Rei. "What business have you got here anyway? Are you still planning to spit your beloved one into my face?! I've had enough, Rei! You've already told me about her! Now we're done!"  
  
"Well, have I told you her name yet?" Rei asked.  
  
"No! But I don't care! Just go away and live your own life. I'd live mine!"  
  
"But if you would just-"  
  
"Stop it, Rei, I know you want me to listen, but it just hurts too much everytime I hear you-"  
  
Aya stopped screaming and complaining. Want to know why?  
  
Rei wrapped her in his arms in the best way he could. That shut the gal up.  
  
Rei's tears started to flow on itself (as if it ever did happen). "It hurts too much everytime you hear me say that I liked that girl, right? That I loved that girl, right? How'd you know who it was if you never listened?"  
  
Rei let go of her then stared at her tearstained cheeks that reflected his feelings. Of how much pain he is suffering from seeing her cry like that. To end the pain, there must be a reliever. Rei lifted her chin up with his index finger. And slowly, gradually, lowered to her. His lips met hers, leaving a wide-eyed Aya on the tracks. Rei broke it off to say what probably is the most beautiful words Aya heard.  
  
"That girl...Aya...is you."  
  
Aya was rendered speechless...but no sooner had it planted in mind. *Rei loved me after all* she thought. And with that she gave him the sweetest kiss she could ever give to him, the kiss Rei responded to, the kiss she'd been longing for her and Rei to share together.  
  
***  
  
A/N: The end! Corny, wasn't it? I didn't want to make them overreact, but any girl in the same situation like Aya...I mean lovin' anyone for years then endin' up knowin' he loves another was really painful.  
  
But remember, get into all details of something first, before jumping into conclusions, okay?  
  
God bless!! 


End file.
